Enter Team Shadow Hidden Blade
by AustinandBryan
Summary: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the rights to naruto. This is the start of the Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles with twists and turns telling a completely different story to shake things up. Hope you like the first chapter!


チームシャドウ隠し剣を入力してください

(Enter Team Shadow Hidden Blade)

Naruto loomed over the unconscious body of his former academy sensei turned traitor, Mizuki. Iruka called him over.

"Naruto come here i have a surprise for you" Iruka said.

Naruto slowly walked over not knowing what his sensei had in mind for him.

"Close your eyes for a second so i can give you your surprise" Iruka stated.

Naruto did as he was asked, a few moments later he was told to open his eyes. When he did he saw Iruka leaning up against a tree, but what caught his attention was the fact that his sensei was missing his hitai-ate. Naruto brought his hand up to his forehead and felt a piece of metal attached to cloth resting there.

"Congratulations Naruto you are now a shinobi of Konoha" Iruka said. Overwhelmed with emotion Naruto launched himself at Iruka engulfing him in a hug, ignoring the fact that he was injured.

"Naruto let go you're hurting me "Iruka stated. Naruto quickly let go and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that Iruka-Sensei, I'm just glad that I finally graduated and became a shinobi"

The morning had just arrived with the sunlight peering through the trees.

"I'm very proud of you Naruto." Iruka said lightly due to his extreme exhaustion. Naruto could tell Iruka was weak from his injuries though they both knew well they weren't life threatening.

"You better believe it!" Naruto boasted as he got under Iruka's arm to help him up. They shuffled slowly through the woods as Iruka gazed at Naruto with both a new found respect and high self-gratitude feeling accomplished in being Naruto's teacher.

"To believe that Naruto had mastered such an advanced technique in only a few short hours is unbelievable." Iruka thought to himself though shortly after realizing what lies in Naruto and what power he could truly possess.

"I wish Sasuke would've been here to see me in action! That would've wiped that smug grin off his face to see what I'm capable of." Naruto shouted very pleased with himself.

Iruka looked at Naruto in grimace saying, "Naruto, I wouldn't compare yourself to Sasuke. He is not only a gifted student but he also has the gift of the Uchiha Clan which makes him a very skilled ninja. You just work hard and be the best ninja you can be and who knows, maybe one day you will become Hokage."

"What do you mean don't compare myself to Sasuke? He can keep his gift from the Uchiha Clan, whatever it is, because I will be Hokage and no one, including Sasuke, can get in my way!" Naruto argued back. Iruka just smiled and shook his head.

"If there's anything you should take from Sasuke, it should be how he dresses. If you want to be a good ninja you can't wear a bright orange jumpsuit, any skilled ninja would see you coming a mile away."

Naruto and Iruka had finally made it back to the village.

"Naruto, why don't you go home? I can clear everything up with the Hokage and get medical aid there." Iruka said with a smile taking the scroll from Naruto.

"I guess that's a good idea. Hey Iruka." Naruto responded.

"Yes Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Do you really think I should dress differently to be taken more seriously as a Ninja?" Naruto inquired.

"You do whatever you think will help you reach your dream of Hokage, even if that means changing what you wear." Iruka said walking off into town towards the Hokage's tower. Naruto started walking home thinking of how Sasuke dressed.

"What's so special about a blue shirt and black shorts? How does that make you a better ninja?" Naruto thought to himself. "Well if Iruka thinks it will help, I'll show everybody that I can be Hokage someday and look as cool as Sasuke doing it!"

When Naruto got home he went through his clothes to find something he could move silently in and that was dark so it wouldn't be easily noticed. He decided black was as good a color as any so he took off his orange jumpsuit and shirt. Then he threw on his favorite white ramen eating shirt for luck. He found a dark black silk sweater he hasn't worn for quite some time. He knew it would be far too hot to wear so he ripped off the sleeves and tore three diagonal claw rips on the chest so the heat could vent out. He then found a pair of dark tan cargo shorts with a sown in kunai belt and pocket for extra ninja tools. Took off his socks and put on his black ninja running shoes. He stopped to take a look in the mirror and smiled wide very pleased with himself.

"Wait till everybody gets a load of me! Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" he shouted as he fell into his bed. "Believe it!"

Naruto's eyes slowly peered open. He could hear the birds just outside his window. The sunlight shined brightly through his windows and he could hear the loud bustling of the town.

"How long was I out?" He asked himself.

His eyes shot open wide as he shouted "Today's the day we get assigned our teams! Oh great I'm going to be late and I haven't had my bowl of Ramen yet!" Naruto shot out of his room and ran as quickly as he could to the academy.

"Sorry! Excuse me!" he shouted behind him as he ran into almost every person he passed on the street. He ran down the corridor and busted through the classroom doors.

"I'm here!" Naruto shouted like an idiot.

"Late as usual Naruto, take your seat!" Iruka said firmly but proudly knowing Naruto had finally passed. Naruto looked around for an empty seat and saw there was one open next to Sakura. Unfortunately she was sitting next to Sasuke which made Naruto's huge monkey smile turn into a pouty frown.

"Oh great it's Sasuke." Naruto said sarcastically under his breath.

Naruto took his seat.

"Naruto you're such a slacker! I can't believe you even graduated. Almost makes me embarrassed to be a Ninja." Sakura said smugly giving Naruto the stink eye.

"Sakura." Naruto said melancholic.

"Would you two shut up?" Sasuke said more demanding than questioning. "How did you two losers even graduate?"

"Who you calling a loser Sasuke? You think you're so special don't you? Just because you were born in the Uchiha clan! Well you're not!" Naruto argued.

"What did you say?" Sasuke remarked.

"You heard me!" shouted Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke glared each other down with intense anger and frustration. Little did either one of them know, that moment was the start of their rivalry.

"Naruto! Don't talk to Sasuke that way!" Sakura chimed in! Sasuke shot Sakura a, stay out of my business, stare. Sakura got shy and put her arms between her legs and rocked nervously.

"Alright class, listen up!" announced Iruka. "We are about to sign teams. Each team will consist of three Genin, Led by a Jonin. Once I announce a team please group up and head to your designated classroom. Team 1! Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and finally. Sakura Haruno."

"WHAT!" Sakura bursted out.

"Is there a problem?" Iruka asked.

"I have no problem being on a team with Sasuke, but why Naruto? A team requires not only teamwork but trust. You really expect me to trust Naruto with my life?" Sakura retorted.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Sakura, you make a very good point!" Iruka stated.

"Yes I do!" she gleamed expecting Naruto to be removed from the team.

"I will remove you from team 1 and move you to team 8. Hinata Hyuga will take your place on team 1." Iruka said.

"WHAT!?" Sakura shouted not only angry but confused.

"You made your decision when you stood up and demanded you be on a separate team from Naruto." Iruka said. "Now that's enough time wasted! Team one to your appointed classroom!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata walked towards their appointed classroom.

"Why did Sakura have to say that?" Naruto asked. "Everything would be fine if she wouldn't have said anything. Well everything would've been fine if you weren't on our team Sasuke."

"Shut up you idiot" Sasuke replied under his breath.

"Um. Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Huh, oh hey what's up Hinata?" Naruto replied.

"I uh, just wanted to say." Hinata continued

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto asked eagerly

"I'm glad you graduated! I mean, I knew you would." Hinata said embarrassed

"Well of course I graduated. You're looking at the next Hokage!" Naruto boasted

Sasuke just shook his head while Naruto continued on about how he's the greatest ninja and will become Hokage. They all arrived at the classroom.

"So where's our Sensei?" Naruto blurted out.

"First day as a Genin I get partnered with this clown and our Sensei is a no show. Just great" Sasuke moaned.

"Who are you calling a clown?" Naruto shouted.

"Maybe he's just running late." Hinata said sheepishly.

Just then the door opened. All three genin looked at the man in the doorway. He was tall, had white hair, had most of his face covered and was reading a book.

"Well hello there." He said. "My name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be your teacher. Why don't we all take a little walk."

Kakashi left the room almost as quickly as he entered and started walking down the hall. Naruto looked as Sasuke and Hinata with a puzzled look.

"Is this guy for real?" Naruto asked.

The three of them quickly followed. Kakashi led them silently to the top of the school continually reading his book not even glancing down to see where he was going. He led them outside to the roof where there were chairs for outdoor lessons.

"Take a seat." Kakashi said to the group as he closed his book.

Kakashi stood in front of his students silently observing them. In a way he was trying to read them to see if they'd be compatible as a team and if they would make it through not only future exams but through future missions.

"How about we get to know a little bit about each other?" Kakashi said with a hidden smile. "But before we do, I want each of you to think of one word that describes your kunai and then to explain why you chose that word."

The three of them sat there looking puzzled at each other. Kakashi gave them each a few minutes then turned to them.

"Well I think that was plenty of time to think of a word. Let's start with you Naruto."

Naruto thought it over a couple seconds longer.

"I chose Shadow, because the best place to throw a kunai is from the shadows." Naruto answered.

"Hmm. Not a bad answer. Alright Hinata, your turn."

"I…..I chose the word hidden. Because a kunai…..should never be seen…by its target." Hinata stuttered.

"Very good Hinata. An Excellent decision." Kakashi said. "And finally the famous Sasuke. What word did you chose?"

"Blade." Sasuke replied firmly.

"Care to expand on that thought?" Kakashi questioned.

"Because all a kunai is, is a blade, a tool, a weapon with the sole purpose to kill those weaker than you. It's used to not only stop the problems in your future, but also the problems from your past." Sasuke stated.

Hinata and Naruto stared at Sasuke who was deep in thought. Kakashi gave Sasuke a long hard look trying to understand Sasuke's pain.

"What does any of this have to do with our training?" Naruto shouted breaking the silence.

"Well I can see who the big mouth of the group is." Kakashi said. "If you would have waited a little longer I would have had time to explain that these three words would be your team name."

"What?" Naruto asked. "You mean our team name is blade shadow hidden?"

"Now that doesn't make much sense does it Naruto." Kakashi retorted. "How about Shadow hidden blade? Yes that will do nicely."

"Awesome!" Naruto Shouted.

"Well now that we have a team name lets go around and tell each other a bit about ourselves. Why don't you start Naruto." Kakashi announced.

"Alright! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the greatest Ninja ever! My dream is to become Hokage. I love my ramen and my good luck pajama cap." Naruto said proudly.

"Hmm… Hokage. A very challenging goal especially for a knucklehead like you." Kakashi said. "How about you Hinata?"

"I ummm…. I'm here to make my father and the head family proud. I want to be the best ninja I can be. To show my cousin I can be strong…..too." Hinata replied.

"Very noble. Being from the Hyuga clan you have a very special gift. Almost rivaled with the Uchiha clan gift." Kakashi said. "And finally you Sasuke."

"Not much to say." Sasuke said. "I'm here for one reason only. To grow stronger and destroy a certain someone from my past. I've spent my entire life fueling a hatred to grow strong enough to take him out. Once I'm done here, I will go where I need to go to grow strong enough to complete my goal. Then, and only then will I find my purpose, and maybe even my happiness."

"Revenge huh." Kakashi said. "You know what they say, those who go looking for revenge should dig two graves."

Sasuke smiled and said. "When I'm done, there will be nothing left to bury."


End file.
